Naruto: Crystal make
by sachin6291
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki at the age of 4 attempts summoning jutsu, but makes a big mistake and ends up in earthland with no way to go back. How will this affect the life of everyone in earthland?


**Naruto Crystal Make**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

**Well this is basically an idea that popped in my head and was not leaving so I decided to write a bit and see if you readers liked it.**

**I would also like to thank KitsuneDragon for being my beta reader**

* * *

**Introduction**

A four year old Naruto lay asleep in the Hokage's office under the careful watch of the Third Hokage.

Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed again for what seemed the hundredth time for what he had to do to Naruto just few hours ago so he didn't grow hating the village, but he knew this solution was only temporary. He had to find another, permanent solution than sealing away his memories.

_'Maybe Jiraya can help me find a solution... no, Jiraya already said that he would take him to travels with him, but Naruto has to grow in the village so that he sees it as home, and be willing to protect it in the future'_thought Sarutobi, but he couldn't continue his thoughts because at that moment, Naruto woke up.

With a curious eye that only a young child could produce, he looked around the office until he saw his Jiji and a bright smile came to his face.

_'Good' _thought Sarutobi seeing those curios eyes and that bright smile. 'Sealing has been a success, now I only have to divert his mind so he doesn't asks much questions'

"Jiji? Jiji why am I here? How did I get here?" Naruto asked entering his hyperactive mode. Sarutobi cursed under his breath and quickly came up with a lie.

"You fell asleep while I was teaching you how to use your chakra."

"Jiji can you teach me how to use chatora please? Please Jiji. I promise I will not sleep again." pleaded the hyperactive Naruto. Sarutobi chuckled the young boy's response to his lie, but was frowning within his mind at having to lie to the four year old.

"It is chakra, Naruto and not chatora." Sarutobi corrected and Naruto scratched the back of his head

"Yes, that! Please teach me Jiji." Naruto pleaded using the chakra-less jutsu known as the Puppy Eyes Jutsu.

He knew that it was going to be a long day and it was already the lunch time.

_'Oh well…I better get over with it'_and he summoned a monkey to go and fetch some ramen and started to teach the theory behind chakra while eating. At lunch Naruto was surprisingly giving his full, undivided attention to him, As a result, he picked up all the needed theory behind chakra, but he still called it chatora much to the third's dismay.

"All right Naruto, now we are going to try to call out your chakra." Sandaime started to explain to a very excited Naruto. "To do that you need sit down, and remain absolutely still." Naruto followed the old man's instructions and sat down in a cross legged postion.

"Now close your eyes, calm your mind and look for a warm feeling going through your entire body" he explained slowly. "This may take some time so stay calm and when you feel it tell me" as he too started to meditate so as to set an example for his student.

-XX 30 min later XX-

"Jiji" Sarutobi's eyes snapped open having unknowingly fallen asleep during the meditation.

"Yes, my boy?"

"What does it mean if you feel two different warm feelings?" This surprised Sarutobi immensely, and made him panic a little, but didn't show it.

"Tell me, Naruto. How are these two chakras different?"

"Well… one is like hidden, I can't get near it." He tried to explain "It is here." he said pointing exactly where his hidden Shiki Fuuin was.

"And the other one?" Sarutobi asked, glad that the Kyubi's chakra was still out of boy's reach or he would have to explain about Kyubi to Naruto.

"That one is easy, it is everywhere!" he beamed.

"Good, that's the one you're supposed to try and use. Now try to push it out of your body, first put your hands like this, it will help" Sandaime explained holding Naruto's hand and putting them in ram seal and an unexpected storm of wild and chaotic chakra came out, changing from a light blue hue to a raging blue fire and back again.

'Amazing. His chakra is enormous for his age. Probably high chunin.' The old Hokage thought as Naruto stopped focusing and the storm of blue vanished. The silencing and suppression seals around the office gave Sarutobi peace of mind as no one outside the office would have been able to feel the chakra.

"Very good, Naruto. Now you have to be able to do without having to focus so intently." And so Sarutobi dedicated his entire day to teaching Naruto the basics of chakra so that he could call it quickly and not to be so chaotic.

-XX 21:00 Hokages office XX-

"It is getting late, Naruto. I think you should go to sleep" Sarutobi said.

"But I don't want to" whined Naruto. "They are mean to me and always glare me" Sarutobi sighed, he knew what was happening. He was oblivious to it all, but the four year old wasn't blind to it, however he could do nothing about it.

"Very well, what if I tell Inu-san to keep you company?" he asked, to which Naruto beamed.

Now, to Naruto Inu-san is a very boring person, but if he disturbed his reading and asked him to play, he will summon his dogs, and well… Pakun is funny in his opinion. Thinking about summoning, Naruto let his thought wander to how cool it would be able to summon a dog or a monkey so he would always have friends to play with.

"Ok Jiji, I will go with Inu-san, but I want to learn to summon those cool monkeys like you. Now that I know how to use chatora I can learn all the cool jutsu that ninjas do" said Naruto.

"Maybe tomorrow, Naruto, if you learn all the twelve hand seals by heart as well as the basic Academy three, I will further your teachings in the art of using chakra." Sarutobi promised because he knew it would be impossible for a 4 years kid to learn all that in a day, especially when his chakra control is really bad. "And Naruto for the last time it is chakra not chatora."

"Ok Jiji" answered Naruto happily. "Just you wait, Jiji. I will learn them in no time, then I will summon those cool monkeys to play with me and I will finally have a friend"

Out of all answers that Sarutobi was expecting, this was not it. He thought Naruto would have said something like being a Hokage or anything like that. Sarutobi hated himself to know that this young boy only craved for a bit of love and attention and all he received was hate and cold treatment. With nothing to say, he presided to call Kakashi, who would gladly stay with him in orphanage for a night.

-XX The next day morning XX—

Naruto went to the Hokage's office with Inu-san while talking to him.

"Inu-san yesterday I learned how to access chatora!" Naruto told excitedly to Inu-san who didn't bother to correct Naruto.

"And today I am going to learn cool ninja hand seals, three awesome jutsus and SUMMONING!" Now this surprised Kakashi.

'To teach summoning to a 4 year old kid how to use summoning. Oh well, this is The Professor we are talking about. He knows how to teach anything better than anyone in Konoha. He knows what he is doing'

After being dropped by Kakashi, he resumed to his duty as an Anbu while Naruto started bugging Sandaime to start teaching him.

"I am sorry Naruto, I can't dedicate my day to teach you. I will give you a scroll with hand seals and you will have to learn on your own while I do my do the paperwork. You can still practice in office and when you can do it all correctly within one minute when you think you're ready to show me, I will give you the next scroll with the jutsu." Said Sarutobi.

"And Summoning?" asked Naruto.

"Ah, yes. Remember what I said yesterday? If you learn all the 3 jutsus today I will teach you summoning" replied Sarutobi.

"Ok" said Naruto cheerfully.

-XX 3 hours later XX-

"Jiji, Jiji! I can do it, look!" And he proceeded to show Sarutobi that he could do it all correctly in about one minute.

"Well done, Naruto" Sarutobi praised. _'So he is a kinetic learner, it took me half a day to explain him about chakra and he still calls it chatora, but he learned hand-seals in 3 hour_s.' thought Sarutobi as he wrote instruction for the three jutsus so Naruto could learn them.

"Hear you go, the three Academy jutsu." He gave Naruto the scroll "You know, Naruto...everyone else your age would have not known these jutsus 8 more years."

"Really Jiji, that will be so awesome, and then when I finally go to academy I will be the best and make lots of friends" This gave idea to Sarutobi. Maybe if he sent him to academy the coming year he could make new friends.

_'I will ask him if he wants to go to academy later'_he thought seeing how Naruto had already started practicing the three most basic jutsu in a shinobi's life.

-XX that night XX-

Naruto had learned Kawarimi quickly since it was basically attaching a string to an object and quickly putting it where you were in one second previously. He learned it just before lunch, but learning Henge was a bit slow and it was absolutely impossible for him to learn Bunshin. Sarutobi already knew this would be a problem for Naruto as his large chakra reserves led to a large amount of instability within his chakra network and thus, less control, but he let him try until it was time for him to go.

Jiji, why can't I do this" The four year old, Naruto started to cry.

Sarutobi sighed. He been doing that a lot lately and it seemed he would have to give him a chakra control scroll. Hopefully he would forget about summoning. Naruto didn't have the chakra necessary to summon, and just to have some friends to play with, he might push himself too far.

"Stop crying Naruto" Sarutobi said kindly "So what if you can't do it yet, you will learn to do it soon. You already learned hand-seals and a jutsu. Most kids your age can't do a single hand-sign correctly" said Sarutobi.

"Yes...but I wanted to have friends, everyone else has friends to play with, and nobody glares them" said Naruto while rubbing his eyes, and tried to stop crying. He hated crying because it meant he was weak in his opinion.

"Well Naruto..." said Sarutobi as he started walking towards the scroll shelf, "You want to learn something cool?"

"Yes" he said wiping his tears.

"Here it is." He said to himself, bringing out a scroll. "Naruto I am going to give you this scroll, you promise me that you will take good care of it" he said passing the scroll to the blonde.

"Dose it has a summoning jutsu" asked Naruto taking the scroll.

"No, that scroll has chakra control exercise" explained Sarutobi.

"Why? I already learned to use chatora yesterday" asked Naruto while tilting his head.

"Yes, but that scroll teaches you things like this" he said walking up the office wall. Naruto's eyes suddenly had a twinkle in them.

"That is so cool!" he said excitedly, "I promise I will take good care of the scroll"

"Good, now remember, go in order from the beginning to end. Don't start trying to walk on walls, you will not be able to do it" Sarutobi warned. Naruto nodded, giving the elderly man a salute. "Good now go to sleep and come back tomorrow."

-XX at orphanage XX-

Naruto's stomach growled, he had returned late and they scolded him for coming back late and punished him to sleep empty stomach. The thing was that he was hungry and couldn't sleep.

'If I go to the kitchen and get some food, they will punish me even more' thought Naruto. 'If only I could summon monkey like Jiji, they could get me food and I wouldn't be punished' Naruto's stomach growled in agreement.

"I will try it anyway. If I can do it I will have friends and Jiji will be very surprised and say he's proud of me" he said to himself

He tried to do the hand-seals, but nothing happened on the first few tries. He picked up his newest scroll to see if it had any clue, but nothing. In frustration tried different hand-signs which suddenly started to suck a lot of chakra from him. Naruto started to panic as he felt the drain suddenly increasing at a rapid rate, but the chakra exhaustion, of trying to do jutsus the whole day took over him. Suddenly, red chakra sprung up around the boy, a feeling of killing intent and dread exploded out of his body. The pulse was so large that the when he still attempted to use the jutsu, the act of performing an unknown jutsu with an unknown string of handsigns resulted in catastrophic results.

The space-time continuum was torn apart at one of its seams and thus a wormhole opened in front of Naruto. The boy roared like the beast within him, his eyes suddenly became crimson and his hair wilder. The whisker-like marks on his cheeks became bolder. His nails and teeth became claws and fangs, respectively.

With a final roar, Naruto was sucked into the wormhole.

-XX Fairy Tail XX-

Kushina Uzumaki had just entered the guild after completing another S-Rank mission. She looked to be in bad shape, and her magic levels were low and had dark circles from lack of sleep. She didn't stop to greet anyone just went upstairs and took another S-Rank mission.

"Kushina" she heard Master Makarov call out to her.

"Yes" she answered.

"You are not allowed to go on any mission" he said sternly "Have you looked at yourself? Drowning yourself, doing mission after mission is not going to bring your husband or your child back!" He went and snatched the mission paper from her hand.

"Go and take a week rest. Eat something and then go to sleep, I know you have hardly been eating anything and those dark circles are obviously telling me of your sleep deprivation."

"Bu-but I can't...when I start eating, I keep thinking that it might be feeding time to my son. When I sleep, nightmares wake me up or I wake up thinking I heard my son cry" she broke down and started to cry.

Markarov hugged the women he saw as a daughter. She was very young when she was orphaned and came to join Fairy Tail. With time, she became the lively member of the guild and not to mention one of the strongest. She along with Minato, who also came here at a young age, became members of the 10 Wizard Saints at the ripe age of twenty. They fell in love and married, and had a son. He saw her so happy, but then his son Ivan came. All his life, he was jealous of both of them. To him they grew strong and got recognition and respect from every one where he was always seen as the son of Makarov and in jealousy and search of power he backstabbed, literally, Minato while Kushina was on mission and kidnapped their son for his twisted experiments. By the time she had found her son, he was dead. To watch her 3 year old son dead broke her mentally. She fell into coma for 8 months and when she woke up, she cried bitter tears, the life in her eyes had disappeared they became dull she started to drink a lot and do suicidal missions.

"Blame me, my daughter because I did a terrible job as a father to Ivan." He whispered to her while caressing her hair "But don't do this to yourself. Minato and Naruto wouldn't have wanted you to destroy your life like this."

"Now come let's go to your home. I will make you something to eat before you go to sleep" He said and they left the guild.

Gildarts Clive took the S-Rank mission paper that the Master had left on a table in the first floor and went up to put it back in the mission board. It was hard for him to keep his magic and anger in check.

"Ivan" he muttered and punched the wall making a hole in it. The entire road in front of the wall was torn up as a result of the S-Class Mage's Crash Magic going wild. Minato was his best friend since they were kids, and Naruto was his godson. He would never forgive Ivan.

'If I ever see you again, Ivan...' Gildarts gritted his teeth, letting the thought hang in the air, unconsciously destroying the S-Class mission request in his hands, shredding it.

-XX with Naruto XX-

Space-time began to twist and bend as a large surge of energy pulsed within the air. Then the seam of the space-time continuuum opened up once more and a wormhole opened up and left a 'package' before closing up when it quickly healed itself.

An unconscious Naruto appeared on the floor of a house with a scroll besides him, but something inside him had changed. His chakra reserves, in an effort to replenish themselves began to access the energy of Naruto's cells and the spiritual energy within him, but his body also managed to suck in the Eternano within the air, the spiritual energy that was said to encompass the very planet. As a result, Naruto's chakra network began to undergo changes on a cellular level in order to adapt to this new energy. And thus, Naruto gained a magical reserve.

The noise of a key turning the tumblers within a lock was heard and a door opened, and a short man and a red haired woman came in. He brought her to the living room where he saw a blond haired kid laying on the floor, unconscious. But before he could do anything, a red blur went past him and started checking the kid. She examined the boy, flipping him around and raising his arms in the air before taking a whiff of his scent. An act that caused Makarov to sweatdrop.

"It's him!" He heard her say."I-I-I-I can't believe...it's really him" He heard hope in her shaky voice. "It's my baby, it' my little Naruto" Makarov's eyes widen as he saw Kushina hug the kid. He rushed to her side to see the kid's face. It was so much like he remembered, with the exception of the whiskers marks, they were identical, but it was impossible. They had buried the real one...didn't they?

"Kushina..." he said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's take him to your room to make him more comfortable and please create memory viewing runes so we can know what happened to him" she nodded and with her magic, Crystal Make she created a Lacrima and preceded to lay the blond kid down on the bed and scribbledrunes in the air.

(Memory viewing runes are two pieces where one goes on the forehead of the person and another goes on a lacrima which works as a screen)

Immediately the screen lit up and started to show the life of Naruto from the age at which he developed the ability to remember, which was at the age of one.

* * *

**Ok so this is the first chapter and I want to make a few things clear**

**-There will be no more Naruto universe character**

**-Crystal make and light magic/make will be his 2 magic where crystal make will be a mixture of Guren's blood limit and Jozu from one piece and light magic will be like Kizaru from one piece and finally Take Over demon soul  
**

**-Naruto will not be learning rasengan or kage bunshin he will already be strong when he can bring out the full potential of his 2 magic I don't want to make a character that can destroy earthland with a sneeze**

**-He is not god like nor will be. He is a 4 years kid with only kawarimi jutsu and bad chakara control**


End file.
